


The Truths Told At Night

by LisaVanDerMolen



Series: Sweet Sorrow [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Nightwing (Web Series), Red Hood: Lost Days, Under the Red Hood
Genre: Alpha Jason Todd, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beta Tim Drake, Character Death, Everybody is kind of ooc, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Omega Dick Grayson, Sorry y'all I tried, Still shiz sorry, They're still heroes, Title sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 11:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16742908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaVanDerMolen/pseuds/LisaVanDerMolen
Summary: “I had a baby.”Tim brows were furrowed as he looked up at his childhood hero,“had?”





	The Truths Told At Night

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah I tried you guys I really did.

“I had a baby.”

Tim brows were furrowed as he looked up at his childhood hero,“had?”. He knew the minute he saw the acrobat that his feelings for the other guy ran deeper than those of friends/family were supposed to.

Dick's sapphire blues looked up at the dark night sky. He shakily exhaled,“yeah,” he whispered. Dick seemed so far away, a force that would never be able to intertwine with Tim. Dick was galaxies maybe even light years away while Tim was not… Dick looked older as his gaze slowly returned to the world around him, and for the first time, Tim captured a sense of what the true Dick Grayson was like. The unfiltered Dick Grayson without a mask that hid his true feelings. 

Dick continued to look at the sky trying to steady his breathing,“My baby--my baby was a he, and he was perfect,” the words were spoken so softly, that they could have been mistaken for the passing wind.

The questions raced in Tim’s mind who was the other parent? What happened to Dick’s baby, did he give him up? Did Bruce know? Tim was so caught up in his questions he didn’t notice the tears shining in Dick’s eyes, illuminating the blue orbs. 

Dick took a deep breath as steadily as he possibly could,“My baby was born with a condition called anencephaly, he was born with no brain.” Dick looked straight at Tim. Tim remembered reading about children born with no brain, his heart clenched as he felt for the man sitting in front of him. “I go to hold him for uhm--forty three minutes before uhm--,” Dick’s voice broke and the tears slowly released themselves. “Before uhm-- they took him. He, uhm donated all his uhm organs… He was perfect, he truly was.” The tears left paths behind on Dick’s cheeks as they continued to make their way down them. Dick gave Tim a watery smile, one that did not quite reach his eyes.

“Are you okay?” Tim asked breathlessly as if he had just ran a marathon. Dick nodded not convincing him at all. “Does Bruce know?” he asked softly not wanting to ruin the tranquility between them.

“Nobody knows, I’d like to keep it that way,” Dick said looking away, breaking their somewhat safe bubble.

Tim knew that this would be the first and last time Dick’s child would ever be brought up again, his detective mind was not sated with the information provided and he needed more, craved more. Tim knew how messed up he sounded, guilt attacking him. “Nobody? Not even the--?”

They stayed silent, hearing the wind whisper sweet nothings as she passed them by. The night moving on around them not caring about the bond between brothers that would either be strengthened or broken. “Jason,” Dick whispered.

Tim felt something horrible in the pit of his stomach crawl and tear its way to his heart. He felt his gaze harden a bit. The fallen Robin, no, it couldn’t be. Dick wouldn’t have had a child with the man that had almost beaten Tim to death. The man that took lives and was against everything they stood. The...failure that had gotten himself killed.

It seemed as if Dick had been able to hear all the cruel things Tim’s mind had said as the other man was taken back to the beginning of times. He might have been transported back to when he first saw the former Robin. Or the time they both did it for the first time. Dick might have been transported back to something more innocent, to the first moment both guys were able to smell each other’s scents. Maybe it was none of that and Dick was lost in his mind trying to come up with the explanation to why he had let the Alpha touch him.

“Jason died before I could tell him about the pregnancy, but I like to believe if he were still around then he would have gotten terrified before comforting me. Jason is good Tim, and I know it’s really hard to believe, but he is.” Dick’s crystal blues were a door to Dick’s emotions, they revealed the love and sadness the other man held for the Alpha, even after everything he had done. Even after three years passing and the many opportunities to move on, none taken obviously.

“Why?” Tim’s mind was a whirlwind of emotions that made his question come out strained and tired. He was tired of always being casted into the shadows, by his parents, Bruce, and now Dick.

“He is my true mate Tim, he is the--he is the darkness to my light, he keeps me grounded and knows me better than anybody ever will,” Dick said softly every word that left his mouth breaking Tim’s heart. “You were right Tim, I have been avoiding the fights against him, and now you know why.” Tim nodded his head trying to swallow the bitterness he felt. “If he were to ever ask me to choose between him and Bruce, I would always choose him.” Dick said, Tim’s face paled.

“Has he even tried to seek you out?” Tim asked the anger pulsing beneath his skin at the thought of Dick choosing a murder over his family, people that actually loved and cherished him.

Dick’s face fell,“Tim,” Dick whispered harshly,“that was uncalled for.” Tim wanted to apologize, but it was to late. “I have told you what you wanted to know, what you’re going to do with that information is up to you.” Dick threw himself off the roof gracefully landing on his feet near his bike. Tim knew he had messed up, but it didn’t matter anymore. The omega was gone to his own city leaving the beta standing alone on the rooftop.

Neither beta nor omega knew about the alpha waiting in Bludhaven, waiting to reclaim what was his. The night sang her song knowing that the bond between “brothers” had been altered forever. She smiled to herself continuing her ominous melody. The day was near it seemed, where two hearts would combine while others would break. She giggled at the thought of all the doom that was about the overtake her silence. Sirens were heard as backup was called. The Joker had escaped once more.

**Author's Note:**

> So I literally wrote this in under thirty minutes while I am supposed to be studying for my math and chemistry quiz tomorrow, or work on the next chapter of Stand By Me...Hope y'all enjoyed it tho, I really liked the ending and I might continue it if you guys are up for that. Maybe get a backstory or what happened after. So yeah, leave a kudo and comment they are greatly appreciated :)


End file.
